


Bukan perkara lelucon semata

by Imorz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hyunjin as Kakak Kelas, Jeongin as Adik Kelas, M/M, More like sweet I guess, Riding after School, brand mentioned, fluff but not really, local AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: “Tin! Tin! Dek Jeongin yang sedang duduk makan bakso di sana—iyaa, kamuu—nanti siang pulang sama-sama, yuk!”Oh, tidak. Jangan lagi. Jeongin tidak ingin dicegat Hyunjin dan dimintai nomor WA lagi.





	Bukan perkara lelucon semata

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta Stray Kids sepenuhnya dipegang oleh JYP Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Pulang sekolah kini menjadi momok tersendiri bagi Jeongin. Pasalnya, selalu ada orang aneh yang mencegatnya di tengah jalan, memasang tampang sok keren meski dilihat-lihat orangnya memang keren, dan pertanyaan selalu berakhir sama.

Minta nomor WA-nya, dong.

Jeongin berhenti memakan bakso, tengkuknya mendadak dingin, bulu kuduk meremang. Perasaan itu terus menghantui, tentang orang aneh bernama Hwang Hyunjin, kakak kelas yang doyan menggodanya setiap pulang sekolah. Jeongin tidak bisa tidak berpikir buruk mengenai sosoknya, perilakunya. Nyatanya, Hyunjin adalah artis untuk klub sepak bola sekolah mereka, yang selalu piawai memberikan gol spektakuler, yang bio Instagram-nya berisi kalimat sombong macam: _Can’t help it. I’m too cool._

Apa-apaan. Jeongin gatal ingin menambahkan _are wanna_ setelah kata _too cool_.

Melihat Jeongin yang membatu, Seungmin iseng mencuri satu pentol dari mangkuknya. Felix mengikuti, hingga hanya bersisa mie saja.

Jeongin sadar akan hal itu, tapi ia tidak peduli, lebih tepatnya tidak ingin berdebat karena kepalanya sudah pusing memikirkan bagaimana cara menghindari Hyunjin sepulang sekolah nanti. Hanya satu hari saja, tanpa dicegat kakak kelas satu itu.

“Tin! Tin! Dek Jeongin yang sedang duduk makan bakso di sana—iyaa, kamuu—nanti siang pulang sama-sama, yuk!”

Jeongin menganga melihat Hyunjin yang sengaja berhenti di depan kantin, dengan skuter merah keluaran terbaru, bersama temannya di belakang yang ikut terkekeh, meneriaki Jeongin yang kebetulan sekali memikirkan cara untuk menghindarinya. Seungmin dan Felix tersedak, orang lain yang juga berada di kantin turut menatap Hyunjin sementara ia masih senyam-senyum memandang Jeongin.

“Sudah putus kali ya urat malunya,” sindir Seungmin. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya dan menenggak air putih beberapa kali.

Setuju. Jeongin tidak habis pikir dengan keisengan Hyunjin dan teman-temannya. Mengapa harus dirinya? Senang melihat Jeongin jadi bulan-bulanan penggemar wanitanya yang bar-bar itu?

Merasa kekesalannya sudah berada di ubun-ubun, Jeongin berdiri, membuat meja makan tersentak dan Felix lagi-lagi tersedak.

“Aku mau pulang lebih awal.”

Seungmin terbelalak. “Tapi kita ada ujian bahasa Inggris habis ini.”

Jeongin berdecak. Ia lupa dengan hal itu. Ujian harian bahasa Inggris terkutuk. Mengapa harus hari ini? Ia merasa semua konsep ketidakberuntungan secara beruntun mendatanginya. Jeongin kembali duduk dengan cemberut.

“Apa dia masih di sini?” tanya Jeongin yang diangguki Felix, ia tidak sudi melihat Hyunjin di luar sana. “Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak salah satu dari penggemarnya saja? Dia populer, ‘kan? Dia tinggal menutup matanya dan menunjuk sembarang pada mereka. Kenapa. Harus. AKU?!”

“Karena dia memang suka padamu.”

Jawaban Felix sama sekali tidak menenangkan, justru semakin membuat Jeongin sakit kepala.

“Lucu sekali mendengarnya, Felix.”

“Aku tidak bercanda.” Felix meraup kentang gorengnya tanpa peduli tatapan Jeongin yang mengilat. “Salah satu komplotannya, Kak Changbin, yang mengatakannya padaku.”

Seungmin mengangguki. “Aku rasa, semua yang mengenal kalian tahu fakta itu.”

“Aku masih tetap tidak ingin memberikan nomor WA-ku.”

“Tapi dia terus memberimu pesan di Instagram. Sama saja bohong.”

“Akan ku-_block_.”

Seungmin mengangkat alis.”Oh, wow. Lalu kenapa tidak kau lakukan sejak dulu? Tenang saja, Jeongin. Kalau suatu hari kalian berkencan, aku tidak akan menertawakanmu. Tidak tahu kalau Felix.”

Tahu namanya diikutsertakan, Felix memukul tangan Seungmin, niatnya mengelak. “Buat apa aku menertawakan Jeongin? Dasar.”

Alis Jeongin mengerut. Tidak teman-temannya, tidak Hwang Hyunjin, tidak dunia dan seluruh alam semesta yang masyhur ini; di matanya, semua jadi serba kacau dan membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Ia berniat membeli sekotak penuh obat sakit kepala nanti.

Ujian bahasa Ingris berlangsung khidmat.

Felix selesai lebih dulu, ia memang pernah tinggal di Australia, jadi kemampuan bahasa Inggrisnya berada pada level yang berbeda. Jeongin menggigiti ujung pulpen, ia juga ingin menyelesaikan lebih cepat, supaya bisa lekas pulang, supaya tidak bertemu Hyunjin. Namun, soal-soal yang berada di kertas ini membuat matanya berputar dan Jeongin membutuhkan waktu ekstra untuk mengerjakannya.

Nahas, Jeongin selesai ketika ruang kelas hanya tinggal bersisa dua orang, ia dan satu lagi teman yang berada di pojok sana. Rencana pulang cepat kacau balau, Jeongin mengacak rambutnya. Tidak terlihat Seungmin dan Felix, mereka pasti sudah pulang lebih dulu. Memang tidak setia kawan mereka itu. Jeongin menendang bak sampah kesal.

“Lama sekali. Susah ya ujiannya?”

Baru ke luar dari ruangan, Jeongin mendapati Hyunjin duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Lelaki itu menepuk bagian bangku di sebelahnya, meminta Jeongin duduk di tempat itu.

Jeongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Senyumnya masam. Ia mencengkeram erat tali ransel. Langkahnya berat mendekati Hyunjin dan duduk di sebelah. “Kak Hyunjin.”

Mendengar namanya ditutur, senyum Hyunjin semakin melebar. “Kalau aku jadi kau, aku juga pasti telat ke luar. Bahasa Inggris bukan keahlianku.”

“Oh....”

“Kecuali yang berhubungan dengan sains atau olahraga. Kau bisa tanya aku. Gratis.”

Jeongin mengangguk. Dari mimiknya terbaca ia tidak begitu antusias dengan obrolan ini. Hyunjin menyadari hal itu, ia pun menengok wajah Jeongin secara sengaja dari depan, membuat lelaki itu terkesiap melihat keseluruhan muka Hyunjin di depan mata.

“Ada apa? Sedih karena takut hasilnya nanti tidak memuaskan?”

“B-bukan itu.” Tidak bisa Jeongin katakan yang sejujurnya, bahwa ia merasa tidak nyaman berada di dekat Hyunjin. Perkara ini memicu adrenalin, darahnya mengalir lebih laju dan yang bisa ia lakukan selain menunduk adalah bermain dengan jemarinya dan berdoa semoga ada seseorang yang bisa menolong. Apa pun itu. Setan sekolah juga boleh.

Hyunjin menepuk pundaknya. “Tenang saja, aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku percaya padamu. Kalaupun gagal, yang penting kau sudah berusaha. Kau bisa mengomel tentang guru bahasa Inggris padaku nanti.”

Hati Jeongin menghangat mendengar kalimat penyemangat Hyunjin. Sontak tersenyum kecil tanpa sadar. Kini, Jeongin tak lagi menunduk.

“Terima kasih.”

“Sama-sama,” balas Hyunjin sambil mengangguk, lalu kembali menepuk pundak lawan. “Memang seharusnya itu yang dilakukan kakak kelas pada adik kelas favoritnya.”

“Tapi kenapa aku?”

Hyunjin menoleh cepat. “Kenapa aku, apa?”

“Kenapa aku jadi adik kelas favoritmu? Ada banyak sekali yang satu angkatan denganku, yang lebih populer, kau pun punya banyak penggemar, lalu kenapa kau memutuskan untuk menjadikanku—“ Jeongin berdehem sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, “—menjadikanku favoritmu.”

Hyunjin mengerjap. “Aku percaya kau pasti pernah mendengar ini, tapi aku yakinkan sekali lagi. Karena aku suka padamu.”

“Ya. Aku pernah mendengarnya.”

“Baguslah.”

Jeongin melirik Hyunjin yang tidak lagi menoleh padanya. Entahlah, suatu insting mengatakan jika Hyunjin terlihat amat gugup dan ia menyembunyikan hal itu di balik senyum bodohnya. Tangannya mengepal di atas paha yang dibalut celana abu-abu.

“Kau benar-benar suka padaku?” tanya Jeongin agak pelan, ia sendiri malu setengah mati mengatakannya.

Senyap. Hyunjin menjeda jawaban. Mata melirik ke sana-kemari menyusun kalimat dalam kepala.

“Hahaha, jangan meragukanku, Jeongin.” Tawanya terdengar parau.

“Aku tidak ... meragukanmu.”

“Jeongin, maaf jika tingkahku selalu membuatmu tidak nyaman. Dan soal perilaku teman-temanku—kau tahu, sebenarnya mereka selalu mengejekku, mengataiku bocah kasmaran setiap kali kami berkumpul. Rasa sukaku padamu terlalu terlihat dan hal itu mereka jadikan bahan lelucon, aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Tapi aku sendiri tidak bisa berhenti melakukan itu padamu, karena kupikir hanya itu cara agar bisa meraih perhatianmu. Benar-benar pecundang kelas kakap.”

Jeongin tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Hyunjin menoleh tidak percaya.

“Jeongin?”

“M-maaf, aku tertawa pada bagian bocah kasmaran.”

Hyunjin tidak menjawab, senyumnya turun.

Jeongin balas menepuk pundak lawannya. “Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah menjelaskannya padaku, senang mendengarnya.”

“Kau tidak berpikir perasaanku ini hanya lawakan, ‘kan?”

“Tidak, tentu saja tidak!”

Senyumnya kembali muncul, berganti tawa. Jeongin tidak berbohong, ia benar-benar senang mendengar Hyunjin dapat jujur padanya.

Setidaknya itu yang ia harapkan selama ini.

“Pulang bersama?” ajak Hyunjin. “Naik motorku.”

Jeongin mengangguk semangat. Tidak pernah seantusias itu sebelumnya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran. Hanya tersisa beberapa kendaraan di sana, cukup mudah Hyunjin mengeluarkan motornya. Ia menyerahkan salah satu helm pada Jeongin.

“Tumben,” ucap Jeongin tiba-tiba.

“Hmm? Tumben apa?”

“Tumben tidak menagih nomor WA-ku.”

Hyunjin tertawa. “Sebenarnya, sudah lama aku punya nomor WA-mu, Jeongin. Salah satu temanmu yang memberikannya. Tapi aku masih menunggu kau sendiri yang akan memberikannya padaku. Sekarang rasanya aku tidak ragu lagi, tunggu saja nanti malam.”

Jeongin tidak membalas lagi. Ia menaiki jok belakang skuter dengan diam, bahkan ketika Hyunjin memintanya berpegangan, Jeongin hanya menurut. Angin sore menerpa wajah, yang diam-diam terlihat memiliki semburat kemerahan, mereka menerbangkan beberapa anak rambut yang terselip ke luar dari tepian helm. Jeongin menemukan kedai siomay kesukaannya sudah buka dan berpikir ingin mengajak Hyunjin ke sana suatu hari nanti.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jeongin tidak sungkan memegangi pinggang Hyunjin tanpa lepas, tidak lagi ia merasakan perasaan tidak suka terhadap lelaki ini. Semuanya berubah terlalu cepat dan terlalu sederhana. Pulang sekolah hari ini cukup berbeda, Jeongin tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Malam harinya, sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor asing ke WA miliknya. Jeongin kenal potret diri yang ada di foto profil.

Namanya Hwang Hyunjin.

Jeongin membalas pesannya tanpa menunggu detik bergulir (tidak peduli jika suatu saat mereka benar-benar akan berkencan dan salah satu di antara teman-temannya, entah Seungmin atau Felix, yang akan tertawa terbahak-bahak nanti).

.

.

.

Selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> minimnya entri hyunin/hyunjeong bahasa membuat saya gatal ingin nulis mereka terus, ahahahaha-----
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
